


Of Missandeis

by EternalShipper



Series: Summer Queen, Winter Queen [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, bamf female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Looking for her children Myrcella encounter’s the Dragon Queen and Missandei of Naath





	Of Missandeis

“Missandei is a peculiar name for a Westerosi child” The Dragon queen arches one perfect pale brow.

Myrcella pauses and looks upon Daenerys, taking in the woman her father so wanted to destroy and wonders, not for the first time if, all the disgrace that has come upon Westeros isn’t a punishment from the Gods. But, a part of her knows that Robert or no Robert the Night King would come for them all. 

“Perhaps,” Myrcella smiles at the Queen and her companion. Lying has never served her well, and after so many timelines she finds no use for it, not with Daenerys. “But, it was the name her birth mother gave her. And her birth mother was not born in Westeros. I am told she named her daughter after the thing she loved most.” Myrcella looks the queen’s beautiful companion and wonders. “I saw no reason to change it.”

As if summoned by the conversation Missandei the younger, dressed in leathers, looking like a tiny version of the Sand Snakes runs towards her mother hugging her at the hips, her head hiding in her stomach. Myrcella takes her hands and places them in her head with a hum.

A few steps behind are Jon Snow and Oberyn - carrying Nymerus at his back, all laughing, coming from the training grounds.

“Mother!” Nymerus calls from atop Oberyn “Mother! We were training and Missandei did not let me win!” He points at his sister for dramatic flare “Not even once Mother!”

Daenerys and her companion can not help but be amused.

“Well,” Myrcella tries not to smile “I’m sure your ego will be better fot it, my son.”  
“Mother!” The child protests as the adults enjoy the banter “I have decided that, since Missandei is so good at fighting, when I am The Prince of Dorne, one day she shall be my sworn sword. And be by my side forever!”


End file.
